Unexpected Arrival
by speed killz
Summary: A raven-haired girl shows up on Ritsu's doorstep one day, sporting cat ears and a tail. Is Ritsu going crazy? If she isn't already, she will be soon. RitsuXNeko-Mio, AzusaXYui
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Given the amount of serious-ish stories I've been writing and am currently writing, I've decided to pursue a light-hearted fanfic as a side project. I want to kind of reflect the happy fun time that is K-ON!. Inspiration for this fic? Nothing really. It was either this or a blanket-scenario fic. Are those still popular? I don't see them anymore. Although that's all I ever read in the InuYasha fandom eons ago when I was but a young lad. Anyway, enough distraction. Enjoy! After all, it has Mio with cat ears. How could you not?

Chapter One

Tawny brown hair fell back into the girl's face, obscuring her forehead seconds after it had been brushed back, an absent-minded gesture by an occupied girl. Sitting herself down at her drumkit, she rested her feet in their all-too-familiar positions, atop her double bass pedals.

Lightly tapping the pedals, she was rewarded with the soft double thumping of her bass drum. There was no one home today, she thought, so why not go wild?

After adjusting the nuts on her snare drumskin, she bounced her well-worn sticks off it, grinning at the rattling sound that reached her ears.

Tossing her head back, her shoulder length razor straight brown hair flew back over her shoulders, only to settle once again around her face. Ignoring it, she began pounding out a simple four-measure beat. Bass-closed hi-hat, snare, bass-open hi-hat, snare-closed-hi-hat. Holding it for a bit, she degraded into a double-kick breakdown, rapidly snapping her sticks on the snare and smashing the hi-hat in perfect harmony, just doing whatever she felt like as she threw in the cymbals wherever she wanted.

Minutes flew by as she improvised, making up whatever she wanted. Her legs burned as she abused her new double-kick, but still she didn't stop. Harder and faster she went, until she could feel the bass drum reverberating in her chest. Her toned forearms ached as she matched pace with the insane double-kick, but none of the discomfort meant anything to her as sweat beaded on her forehead, concentration creasing her eyebrows. Her dark, honey-gold eyes were closed, not needing to see to strike each percussion instrument perfectly. She had been playing for far too long to need to see where everything was.

Slowing now, she settled into a powerful drum beat that enunciated the strength behind her playing, and in her mind, it sounded so much stronger with a lead guitar and a bass filling in the gaps.

Smiling to herself, Ritsu pounded away, spinning her drumsticks between her fingers between each full note strike of the snare drum.

As happy as she was, she still yearned for a band to play with her.

Maybe she should start looking around...?

A carefree shrug. Whatever. She had all the time in the world to find other musicians. Right now, she was going to enjoy the spirited, unrestrained joy that was improvised drumming.

She had been following an American band lately, awed at their live performances and the spirit and skill of their drummer. Casey Grillo was his name, and she had instantly fallen in love with his spiky hair and crazy grin. He loved to perform with all his might, giving his all even though he was in the back of the band and not as noticeable as the frontmen.

Now, she strived to emulate his unique characteristics as she played, finding a kinship with his lively spirit and energy.

Beside her, her phone vibrated, signalling a text. She never noticed, and broke her steady stream of double kicks, dropping them down to an odd, overlapping double-triple kick as she hammered away on the snare and hi-hat. A smile spread across her face, and she tossed her head back, hair falling back over her shoulders as she imagined playing on a well lit stage with other talented musicians.

* * *

Azusa's long black silky hair cascaded over her shoulders and blocked her vision, but she didn't mind. She had long ago memorized her fretboard, and even now as she propped her left leg up on her amp, leaning forward and strumming a low, fast rhythm in drop C tuning, her eyes were closed as she let the music flow through her. Fingers flying up the fretboard, she revelled in the high-pitched squeals and whines she elicited from her guitar. Part of her wished she didn't have to limit her guitars sounds to only being heard through a pair of headphones, whilst the other half was glad that she was the only one who could hear what she was playing.

Her strumming hand left the strings, placing the pick between her teeth before she began finger-tapping her way up the fretboard, a metal symphony that only she could hear rising in her ears. When she reached the eighteenth fret, she quickly grabbed the pick and began strumming again, string-bending a few notes before ending on a pinch harmonic that she almost never pulled off. Holding the squealing note as long as she could, she ended with a palm-muted alternate strum of her sixth string, unsure of where to go next in her solo jam session.

Now that her guitar was silent, she became painfully aware that her phone was ringing. Carefully setting down her guitar, she removed her headphones and set them on her amp. Moving toward her bed, she picked up her phone as she wiped a light sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"Yui-Senpai?" She mumbled to herself, looking at the caller I.D. Raising the phone to her ear, she slid the screen up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ahh, Azunyan, you answered!" Came the excited voice of her senior. "I texted you but you didn't reply!"

"Sorry Yui-Senpai, I was playing guitar." Azusa replied, turning around and sitting on the bed.

"Ah, Muttan! How is she?"

"Yui-Senpai, stop naming my guitar! And why is she a girl?"

There was a puzzled sound on the other end of the line. "Is Muttan a boy?" The tone of her voice suggested that this was a foreign concept she hadn't considered yet.

"It's a guitar, Yui-Senpai!" Azusa scolded. "Why did you call, anyway?"

"I'm bored!" She chirped happily. "So I decided to see if you were busy or not."

Azusa hummed softly. "Well, today was supposed to be a practice day..."

"I'll bring Gitah over and we can practice!" Yui said excitedly. "Gitah probably misses jamming with Muttan anyway."

Azusa didn't even bother this time, letting the brown-haired girl get away with the silly name.

"As long as you practice, Yui-Senpai. You get distracted so easily!"

"I will! See you soon, Azunyan!"

Before Azusa could refute the nickname, Yui had already hung up. Azusa slowly closed her phone, then put it down on her bed. Turning her gaze to her guitar, or, "Muttan", as Yui called it, she slowly got up and moved over to where it was leaning carefully against her amp.

Picking it up, she sat down on her amp and slowly laid the guitar across her lap. There was some dust on the surface, and using her sleeve, she carefully wiped it off. Observing the guitar with sharp, almost predatory eyes, she was pleased to note that it still remained scratch free, even after over a year of ownership.

Holding her hand out in front of her, palm facing outward, she quickly did a few repetitions of her finger stretching and strengthening exercise, before doing a few sets of alternate sweep-picking. Her strumming hand knew the order from muscle memory by now, strumming the strings up and down in rapid succession, but her fretting hand still had a hard time keeping up, flying across the fretboard in an attempt to keep everying flowing smoothly.

Almost impatiently, although she would never admit it, she waited for Yui to arrive.

* * *

Humming softly to herself, Yui shouldered her beloved guitar as she plodded happily down the street. Azusa had two amps and a stack, she knew, so she was spared lugging her amplifier with her over to Azusa's house. Azusa didn't mind sharing, which was nice, something Yui really liked.

"Azunyan, Azunyan~" She sang, walking down the faded grey sidewalk. "Azunyan and cake-chan, they're the best, they beat the rest!"

Humming the silly song to herself over and over, her mind gradually lost track of what she was supposed to be doing as thoughts of strawberry cake and vanilla ice-cream flooded her mind. Slowing to a stop, it took her a second to remember that she was supposed to be going to Azusa's house. Perking up, she quickened her step. Maybe Azunyan had some sweets at her house?

With thoughts of delicious cakes and Azunyan floating in her mind, she hummed happily as she continued on toward her destination.

* * *

Small, fuzzy cat-like ears swivelled back and forth, picking up a plethora of sounds and alerting their owner to any potential dangers. Yawning, the ebony-haired girl stretched, baring her snow white fangs as she squeezed her eyes closed. She failed to stop tears forming in the corners of her eyes though, and rubbed them away with the back of her hand. What was it that had woken her up...?

Her stomach growled once more, impatiently reminding her why she was awoken from her nap. Her pink tongue darted out, licking her lips as she blinked, wondering where to go.

The grey irises around her black slitted pupils increased in color as she looked toward the light, pupils dilating until they were a thin vertical line. Inhaling softly through her nose, the girl smelled the familiar scent of food. Getting up, she stretched once more, a soft squeak escaping her as she stretched each muscle as much as she could.

Jumping down from her hiding place on the roof of the shop, she hit the ground with both hands and feet. Standing up, she pulled the hood of a sweater over her head, concealing her face and hiding her ears. The attention she had drawn last time was overwhelming, and she wasn't risking a repeat performance.

Her tail swished in annoyance at the thought, before curling up underneath the hem of her sweater. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, the girl walked down the semi-familiar streets, in search of food.

A/N: Although certainly not plot-less, it isn't as detailed and in depth as some of my other work. Will update whenever I need a break from my other fics, or if/when the reviews demand it. Hope you enjoy it! I'm currently out of town for work, and although I've brought my laptop with me, I work 12-14 hour shifts, and only have time to write for an hour before it's time to turn in, if I'm lucky. Once I get back home, updates for this and for my other stories will become more frequent. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Unexpected Arrival_

Chapter Two

Prowling through the streets, she kept her hood pulled down low, and eyes glued to the ground as she skillfully sidestepped the people who crossed her path. It was evening now, the sun a low ball of bright light and heat in the sky, casting it's soothing warmth down upon her back as she walked semi-aimlessly. Her stomach growled again, reminding her that she was hungry and that she had better do something about it soon, or she would get irritated.

Inhaling softly, she couldn't smell anything familiar as a myriad of smells invaded her delicate nose. Ignoring them, she came to a street crossing and stopped. Slowly pulling one hand from the front pocket of her hoodie, she gently pressed the button on the post beside her with the back of her hand. Quickly, silently, the hand returned to her hoodie.

It seemed she was moving out of the downtown core that she preferred to live in, she noted, letting her feet carry her where they willed. She loved the city because it was easy to get lost, to lose suspicious followers, and to steal a scrap of food from passersby who were focused more on their cell phone than the enticing sandwich or bag of cookies hanging from their hand.

It was more residential now, she thought. Gone were the cracked sidewalks and narrow streets, replaced with beautiful, new houses, tons of green space, and flat, level sidewalks accompanied by wide, curving blacktop.

A sharp, piercing sound reached her ears, and they twitched in response, rubbing against the fabric of her hoodie and mildly tickling her. Looking up in response to the sound, she noticed two small birds soaring just out of reach above her head. Following their sharp, quick movements, she watched them land lightly in a tree not too far away and immediately begin preening their feathers.

Licking her lips, pink tongue curving over her elongated fangs, the girl quickly realized that they were out of reach. She could try to catch them, but she would more than likely only end up catching a severe blow to her pride when they flew out of reach of her grasping hands.

Sighing, the girl returned her eyes to her surroundings, taking in the houses around her. Where was she going to sleep tonight? It seemed like a pretty open place, with nothing to hide behind or under to protect her from the weather.

Might as well keep walking. Food wasn't likely to fall into her lap.

The houses were getting nicer, she noted, part of her zoning out as she concentrated on the warmth from the setting sun sinking into her back.

There had to be a park nearby where she could pass out on a bench, or curl up inside a slide.

Parks were golden places to be after dark, she knew. Sometimes, wild rabbits and hares came out to eat, and if she could catch one of those, then she was in for a treat.

Speaking of...

A familiar scent reached her nose, and she snapped out of her day-dreaming state, blinking and narrowing her eyes.

Her ears swivelled around, then stood up straight and tall, pointing directly ahead of her where, a few grassy yards away, sat a juicy plump ragged-eared rabbit, just begging to be caught.

Dropping to all fours, the raven-haired girl silently moves from the pavement sidewalk to the grass beside her. Pulling back her hood, she exposes her pointy black ears to the air for the first time in a while. Immediately, she can feel the gentle, almost non-existent wind blowing through the delicate, sensitive hairs on the tips of her ears.

It's blowing toward her. The rabbit won't be able to detect her scent. Perfect.

Mouth watering in anticipation at the thought of tearing into fresh meat, her fingers curl almost involuntarily, digging into the cool moist earth beneath her hands. Her calves tense, and she watches the rabbit hop a few feet. It stands up, and sniffs the air for a moment, before dropping down and nibbling at some grass.

Licking her lips, she doesn't even notice when her tail sneaks it's way out of her hoodie to waggle back and forth in anticipation.

_Ready, steady...GO!_

Every muscle fires in unison, fingers digging into the dirt, shoulders tensing to pull her forward. Legs push forward explosively as her tail dips low and streamlined behind her, ears laying flat against her skull-

-and she falls face-first into the grass. Her nose tingles upon impact with the hard ground, and she squeezes her eyes closed as the grass tickles and pokes at her.

_Too much power,_ she thought. Her worn sneakers slipped on the grass, unable to hold traction.

Sitting up as quickly as she could, she jumped to her feet, eager to pretend nothing had happened. Brushing herself off and rubbing her tender nose, she looked around for the rabbit. It had nervously hopped a few paces away, and was now sitting on it's haunches, staring warily at her.

_Damnit! _She thought. _Now I'll never...!_

The rabbit seemed to lose interest in her for a second, and she didn't second-guess the chance she'd been given. Taking off, with more control this time, she bound silently across the yard on two feet, leaning down low when she got close. Just as she was about to dive for the creature, it bolted, leaving the raven-haired hybrid to slam into the dirt, fingers clutching empty air.

A growl erupted low in her throat, but she was far from giving up.

Scrambling to her feet, she took off once more after the rabbit that almost lazily hopped from side to side, evading her every attempt to make it her next meal.

_UA_

Ritsu leaned back on her drumming stool, tossing her drumsticks onto her snare. One of them rolled slightly, and fell off the edge onto the floor but she couldn't be bothered to pick it up. Her forearms and shoulders ached, and she was slightly less energetic now than she had been forty-five minutes ago when she started playing.

Inhaling deeply, she took a few minutes to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. The basement was naturally cooler than the upstairs, and now that she wasn't drumming, the sweat on her skin began to evaporate, leaving her slightly chilled.

Wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, she breathed in deeply through her nose and stood up. There was a pitcher of water in the refrigerator upstairs, and she planned on drinking as much of it as she could.

As she climbed the stairs leading from the basement to the living room, she thought she heard a sound. Stopping and standing still, she listened intently. Hearing nothing, she continued up the stairs, opening the door at the top and stepping onto plush carpet.

Moving toward the kitchen she reached for the handle of the refrigerator, when a loud thumping sound from outside made her jump and freeze in her tracks.

Cursing softly under her breath, she walked to the back door, and cautiously twisted the handle, opening the door and peeking out.

Seeing nothing, and thinking the sound came from the side of the house, she walked down her deck steps barefoot, toes curling when they were tickled by the pointy blades of grass.

"Hello?" She asked, peering around the side of the house. She was afraid she'd come face to face with a racoon, or worse, a skunk, so she moved slowly.

"Anyone there?" She called softly. Stepping fully around the side of the house, she saw a knocked over trash can, lid a few feet away and black garbage bag peeking out of the tipped over can.

Sighing loudly, she walked over to it and stuffed the garbage bag back into the can, righting it and setting the lid on top.

"Damn animals." She muttered. Turning around, she was about to walk back toward the house, when something brown and greyish white darted past her, almost rubbing against her leg.

Shrieking in surprise, Ritsu threw her hands into the air and jumped to the side just as another shape tore past her, barreling into her backyard without a second thought in pursuit of the rabbit.

"H-Hey!" Ritsu called, regaining her composure and jogging after the...person?

"Stop, that's my backyard you're in!" Ritsu said as she skidded to a stop in her backyard.

What she saw made her raise an eyebrow in disbelief and confusion. Standing before her was a person in a sweater, hood up and face hidden. What was immediately noticeable, besides the long ebony tresses escaping the hood, was the stance the person was in. Legs wide, crouching low, the person held their arms up at each side as they slowly approached the cornered rabbit.

"Hey, what did that rabbit ever do to you?" Ritsu called, trying to get some sort of reaction from the intruder.

No response. Instead, the hooded person merely leapt forward, arms outstretched for the fluffy tailed animal.

It was too quick though, and with a sharp zig-zag left then right, it easily evaded the outstretched reach and took off.

"Seriously," Ritsu said, getting impatient with the lack of response. "Why are you in my backyard?" She asked. Approaching the figure, she put her hand on the person's shoulder and shoved them, making them turn around.

"Who are you anyway?" Ritsu asked.

The person looked startled at Ritsu's proximity, and immediately turned to leave.

Sharp eyes spotting the attempt to get away, Ritsu shook her head.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Ritsu exclaimed. Reaching out as the person tried to slip by her, she grasped the back of the hoodie with her outstretched hand and pulled. Instantly, it pulled off, revealing the dark-haired girl underneath.

Eye's widening in disbelief, Ritsu felt the fabric of the hoodie slipping between her shocked fingers.

"What the..."

A/N: Oh man, work and my car is keeping me busy. I can't ever find time to write anymore. Apologies to any readers I may have kept waiting, and I hope I didn't lose too many readers due to my inactivity. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Unexpected Arrival_

Chapter 3

"What the..." Ritsu's eyes widened, golden orbs focusing on the furry appendages adorning the figure's head.

"Are you a...girl?"

The long haired girl bared her teeth at Ritsu, and Ritsu took a step back, startled.

"Uhh..."

Reaching up, the girl violently threw her hoodie back up over her head, ears laying flat against her skull. Turning away, she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"W-wait!" Ritsu took a step toward the girl, reaching out to her to stop her.

Glancing over her shoulder, the hooded girl glared at her from underneath the edge of her hood, baring her teeth again. Her face was cast in shadow, but the glint in her eyes was matched only by the glistening of her sharp fangs.

Confused, Ritsu faltered. Her hand fell to her side, and she tilted her head to the left slightly, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Without looking back, the girl broke into a jog, taking off down the street.

"Hey!" Ritsu brushed her hair out of her eyes, and trotted to the front of the house. Looking down the street after the fleeing figure, she watched her recede into the distance.

"HEY!"

No response. The hooded girl fled around the corner and out of sight, leaving Ritsu sighing in her front yard.

"The hell was that about?" She mumbled to herself, running her hand through her hair then rubbing the back of her neck. Walking back up the driveway toward the front door, she entered her house, curious as to what she had actually seen.

Was it some kind of cos-player, maybe? Was there a hidden camera that had recorded their interaction?

"Nah, that's stupid." She muttered. Heading back toward the basement, she sat back down at the drums. Picking up her sticks, she began tapping out a simple, mellow rhythm. It was all over the place though, her mind occupied by what she had seen.

_UA_

"Damnit, Yui, practice!" Azusa cried, letting her guitar hang from it's strap around her shoulders, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Mmm, but Azunyan, these cookies your mom made are delicious!" The brown-haired girl said, sitting on the bed with a plate of cookies in her lap. Crumbs decorated the bed and her lap, making Azusa cringe at the thought of cleaning it up.

"Besides," The girl said, swinging her legs idly as she took another bite. "I like watching you play. You're inspiring. Play that part for me again?"

Azusa contemplated it, glancing sideways at the girl who was looking at her with such a sweet smile on her face.

"Fine." Azusa finally said. "But only because I need to practice this part again anyway." She had put extra emphasis on 'practice', but Yui had completely ignored it.

Turning her amp up a bit, she got her guitar comfortable against her hip, then began. A high pitched whine filled the air, then grew in pitch as Azusa slid her finger up the fretboard. Swiftly sweep-picking her way up and down the fretboard, she stuck her tongue out in concentration, earning a giggle from Yui that went unheard over the music from the amp.

The part she was practicing wasn't long, and Yui watched in fascination as Azusa tossed her head back, getting her hair out of her eyes as she coaxed a few more high pitched squeals from her guitar. A second later and Azusa stepped on her effects pedal, turning her guitar to clean and playing another fast paced part, trying not to stumble over the closely spaced notes on the fretboard.

When she was finished, Azusa let her guitar fall from her grasp, bumping lightly against her waist as she raised her gaze to Yui.

"Okay, now your turn."

Yui slowly set down the plate of cookies, glancing longingly at them before picking up her guitar.

Positioning her fingers just so on the fretboard, she raised her right hand to strum. Azusa watched, eyebrow raised slightly, ready to judge her performance, when-

"Maybe after a few more cookies." Yui said, turning around and reaching for the plate, guitar forgotten. She missed Azusa's sigh of defeat and the shaking of her head, resigning herself to forever practicing alone from now on.

"Say, Azunyan," Yui said, turning around with another cookie in her hand, "Would you like to go out somewhere tonight?"

The question interrupted Azusa's current train of thought, and she stopped fiddling with her volume knob, looking up in surprise.

"Go out?" She echoed. "Where?"

Yui shrugged, sitting down on the bed again. "Anywhere you want."

Azusa thought about it, gazing at the girl sitting on her bed.

"Hmm...maybe." She allowed. A smile formed on Yui's face, and she picked up another cookie.

"I'll change that into a yes."

_UA_

"Will they be home any time soon?"

"I'm not sure, Mugi." Ritsu replied, tilting her head to hold her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she twisted the lid off a jar of grape jelly. Moving toward the counter, she set the jar down and grabbed a loaf of bread from on top of the microwave.

"Yeah, I dunno." She spoke again, reaffirming her previous comment. "You should just come over though, I'm bored out of my mind. Hey, wanna go see a movie or something?"

There was a slight humming on the other end of the line as the blonde thoughtfully tapped a pencil on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, sure." She finally replied. "What did you want to see?"

Ritsu pulled two slices of bread from the bag and tied it up, tossing it back onto the microwave. Turning around, she didn't see the bag list slightly to the side, before rolling off the microwave onto the counter.

Tossing them onto the counter in front of her, Ritsu dug through the drawer for a knife.

"We can see what's playing when you come over." Ritsu suggested. A sound of confirmation was heard before Ritsu switched the phone to her other ear; her neck was starting to hurt.

"Yeah, okay." Mugi said. "I'll get ready and come over. Is the-"

"Sorry Mugi, just hold on a sec, okay?" Ritsu said, "I think I heard something outside."

The blonde fell silent, and Ritsu lowered her phone to the counter.

Was she hearing things?

She paused for a second, then a faint sound from outside reached her ears. Immediately, her thoughts turned to the strange girl from earlier, and she took off, leaving her phone sitting on the counter, sandwich forgotten.

Yanking open the front door, she hopped down the steps, looking around expectantly. Her tawny hair brushed against her forehead, and she reached up, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Just as she had thought, there was a glimpse of someone disappearing around the corner of her house.

Grinning, she took off down the path that lead to her backyard, and when she rounded the corner, she was pleased to see that her hunch was correct. The mysterious girl was back!

"Hey, you!" Ritsu called.

The hooded girl appeared to have heard her apporaching this time, and turned around even as Ritsu called out to her.

"Are you looking for that rabbit? It's long gone, you know." Ritsu said conversationally. The girl merely stared at her, not showing any reaction at her words.

"They come and go. It's not often you see them, but not rare either, if that makes sense." Ritsu continued.

Still no response.

"Are you hungry? I have food in the house." Ritsu took a slow step toward the girl. Her only reaction was to stiffen slightly, and mirror Ritsu's movement, but in reverse. Taking a step back, the hooded girl brought her hands up to waist level, as if preparing for an attack.

"Hungry? Food?" Ritsu questioned. Taking another step toward the girl, quicker this time, Ritsu was rewarded with a loud hiss as the girl reached out lightning quick, leaving a fresh set of scratch marks across the back of her palm.

"Ow, what the hell!" Ritsu exclaimed, looking at her hand in confusion. Blood started to seep through the lines in the torn skin, and she shook her hand, trying to stop the pain.

"Enough of that." Ritsu said, feeling irritated at the pain in her hand. Moving toward the girl, who was clearly on the defensive now, she reached out and grabbed her by the hoodie, turning around and dragging her toward the house.

"I'm gonna fix my hand, then make you food. And if you scratch me again I'll break your hand off." Ritsu said, clenching her teeth together as a sharp pain began making itself known.

The girl tried to twist away, but Ritsu had a hold of something under the hoodie, and she gave it a sharp pinch and a twist, earning a whimper from the girl as she immediately stopped struggling.

Dragging her to the back door, she flung it open and pulled the girl inside. Closing the door, she finally released the girl as she moved toward the counter and her nearly-forgotten cell phone.

"Sorry Mugi," She said, picking it up. "But I found a stray...nger outside of my house. Pretty weird stuff. Anyway, you wanna come over?"

"A stranger? Sure. I was getting ready while you were gone, I have you on speaker-phone. I'll head over right away, okay?"

"Alright, see you soon."

Ritsu clicked the phone shut and set it down. Sighing and turning around, the movement startled the girl standing in her kitchen. Stiffening slightly and turning her gaze to Ritsu, the girl once again bared her pure white fangs.

"Whoa, calm down there. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know why you're messing around in my yard. You ruin my mom's garden, she'll have my head, ya know?"

The dark-haired girl didn't seem to register the words; she stayed completely still and her wary gaze never left Ritsu.

Another sigh escaped the tawny-haired drummer. This was turning out to be quite the handful.

A/N: I didn't mean to make it this short; work is, as always, draining my time. Hope to have another chapter up sometime soon, and I hope to see an influx of Christmas-themed quality Mitsu fics flood the fandom. Maybe, if I have time, I'll even contribute one of my own. Who knows, eh?

Read and review, please!


End file.
